


Peter

by Elvabir



Category: Downton Abbey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvabir/pseuds/Elvabir
Summary: A collage sketching how I perceive Peter. Kind, funny, intelligent, makes friends easily, humble, understanding.You might know who this actually is, I didn´t, but he is pretty like the Peter I imagine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex51324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex51324/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soldier's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947791) by [Alex51324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex51324/pseuds/Alex51324). 

<https://elvabir.tumblr.com/post/190476459625> " alt="Collage showing an idea of how Peter might look" />


End file.
